Coming Home
by kitsunemajin
Summary: Capt. Picard's daughter disappears after the ship she was on goes missing. Six years later, the missing daughter and lonely father find out that neither forgot. Complete!
1. Prologue

Thank you to Trekkie101 and Enigma1910 for reviewing "Reflection." I appreciate that. I can't say when the next part will be out but if I get reviews, it just might encourage me. (Hint, hint.)

Prologue

"What happened Dad?" I asked, short of breath.

"You need to get out of here now Egypt." My father said, pulling me toward the ship headed for Earth.

"Why?"

"Just go!"

I felt him push me into the ship. There were so many people around me and I felt myself being pushed and jostled. The door closed and many people outside screamed. Someone pulled me out of the crowd and into a room. It was a guest quarters and the one who pulled me in stood in front of me.

He wore a Star Fleet uniform and the four gold buttons on his collar signified the rank of captain. He had short, curly brown hair and eyes to match. His features were long, and he had the look in his eye as if he had a surprise planned, but didn't want to reveal it quite yet.

"Thank you." I said, looking into his eyes.

"T' was my pleasure," he bowed. "You are Egypt Picard, I believe?"

"Yes, how do you?"

"I know many things." He began to circle me like a vulture. " I also know that great trouble awaits you."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance, but if you really must know, it is Q."

"Q?"

"Yes, now I suggest you prepare yourself, for the road ahead is a very bumpy ride."

With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. _But wasn't he..._ My train of thought was cut off as the ship shook violently. I stumbled, and landed on the floor. The ship shook again as I tried to get off the floor. When I looked out the window I saw two Romulan ships heading towards us. Then I noticed a planet, and that we were heading towards it.

The two Romulan ships began firing and the ship rocked again, this time more violently than the last. Sirens started going off and I saw the planet coming closer to us. I felt the ship break away from the warp engines, and then an explosion rocked the entire ship. _Was that the warp drive?_ I thought quickly as I looked out the window. All I could see was the planet and it was getting closer at an alarming rate.

I could see the sides of the ship getting red as we entered the atmosphere, and felt the chip underneath me shake. Suddenly, I could see the ground, and we were headed for a mountain. Quickly, I got the to floor and covered my head. There was a loud thud and everything shook before my whole world became black.


	2. Alive?

I don't own Star Trek. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores!!!! Thank you to Star Trek Freak, d-lord and Trekkie101 for reviewing!!!

Chapter 1

I awoke to dirt all around me. My head was pounding and my right ankle was painfully swollen. Slowly, I lifted my head and tried to get my bearings. Everything around me was smashed and there was debris everywhere. Sighing, I slowly stood up. Pain shot through my ankle as I put some weight on it. Instinctively, I grabbed the nearest thing.

"Hello! Is anyone down there?" A voice yelled from outside the wreck.

"In here!" I screamed.

_Thank God they found me._ I thought as I saw three people make their way through the wreckage towards me. There were two men and a woman, all of which wore Star Fleet uniforms.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked me as she reached me.

"Something is wrong with my ankle but that's about it." I told her as the men reached us.

"What's your name?" The older of the two men asked me.

"Egypt Picard." I replied.

"Capt. Picard's kid?" The younger one questioned.

"Yeah."

The two men gave me strange looks before the woman spoke.

"Well, your ankle is broken. Ted, why don't you carry her out." She suggested.

"Sure." The younger one said as he picked me up bridal style.

He carried me out of the ship and towards what looked like a base camp. There were people everywhere and a lot of them seemed to be injured. Strangely, though, there weren't very many people.

"How many survived the crash?" I looked at the woman.

"The death toll is fifty so far and we haven't finished searching." She replied.

Then Ted set me down on a stretcher type thing and gave me a quick smile before heading off with the other man toward the wreckage. The woman smiled before heading toward another woman who seemed to have broken her back. I sighed and relaxed a little.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the camp and there was dirt flying everywhere. I looked around, and then felt something hit my head hard before I blacked out.

_6 years later..._

Captain Picard sat at his desk, staring out into space. Everything around him seemed to remind him about the past, even though he had worked so hard to forget it. On Earth it was April 9, 2360, his daughter's 23 birthday. Unfortunately, she was dead. Egypt had died six years ago when the ship she was on was destroyed by Romulans. She'd only just turned seventeen.

"Incoming transmission." Data's voice broke his train of thought.

"Alright." He replied, turning on the data screen in front of him.

"Captain Picard," the voice of Admiral Smith said as her face appeared.

"How can I help you Admiral?" He asked the image.

"We have gotten word of a rescue message from the crew of the U.S.S. Battlement."

"Oh?"

_Egypt was on the U.S.S. Battlement..._ He couldn't help but think.

"The message is recent and it seems that the ship crashed on an unexplored planet called Uranus32. Your ship is the closest to that planet."

"You want us to see if there are any survivors?"

"Yes. I have sent the quardinents to your helm. Good luck. Hopefully some of those poor souls are alive."

"I couldn't agree more."

The transmission ended and Capt. Picard stood up and made his way to the bridge. As the doors opened he saw his crew at their posts. Now it was time for him to act the unemotional captain.

"Set course for the planet Uranus32." He ordered Wesley Crusher.

"Sir?" Cmdr. Riker looked at him intently.

"We have been ordered to respond to a rescue beacon from the U.S.S. Battlement. Apparently the Romulans didn't destroy her after all."

With that he sat in his chair.

"Warp 6 Mr. Crusher. Engage."

"It is good to see you again Egypt." The ruler of Northern Roso said as he saw me walk in.

"Why did you call me here?" I growled.

"Is that how you speak to the one who has kept your people safe for the past six years?"

"Safe? Is ten people dead safe? Either get to the point or I'm leaving."

"What's the rush?"

"We have just sent a rescue message out to Star Fleet. They will be arriving anytime."

The look on his face was priceless. His normally rosy cheeks went pale and his eyes began to dart about.

"You shouldn't have done that." He chided, though his voice shook a bit. "You know we could shoot the out of the sky."

"Bullshit. I was the one who designed all of that junk you call weapons. None of them could reach space even if you strap fifty rockets to them."

"Get out of my sight." He growled.

"Gladly." I smiled before turning my heel to him.

Sighing, I pushed open the door and headed toward the forest. The natives of Uranus 32, or Tython as they called it, had been engaged in a civil war for the past thirty years. Unfortunately for the survivors of the crash, they had landed right in the middle of the battlefield. Ten survivors had died in the past six years as a result of it.

Three years ago, I made a pact with the ruler of Northern Roso, something Moroll. He had wanted me to help design weapons and make strategies and so forth. As soon as I began to help him, I realized what a moron he is. Looking back now, I realize that I should have made a pact with the rebels. At least they have brains.

I sighed as I came upon our base camp. It wasn't much, just a few tents and a campfire, but it was home. Now there was ten of us; myself, Ted, Sabrina the nurse, Jack the engineer, Matt a Gardner, Pat a zoologist, Harry the archeologist, Kelly a security officer, Jessie a teacher, and Nina a poet. I was the youngest of our group, but everyone seemed to look at me as the leader. For some reason, I think it has something to do with the fact that my father is Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Anyway, it has worked out well and we're still alive.

Slowly and quietly, I sit down underneath a huge tree. The sunset a few hours ago and now the only light is the blazing fire. I smiled and then looked up at the stars. Then I noticed it; one of them seemed to move. Not like a comet or a meteor would, but like a starship.

_Finally, we're going home._


	3. Q's Message

I don't own Star Trek. Thank you Khalaris for reviewing "Reflection." Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores!!!!!!

Chapter 2

The rays of the sun warmed my eyelids. Slowly, I opened my eyes. It took me a few seconds to really wake up. When I did I jumped. Q, the man from the Battlement, was standing in front of me. He still wore a Star Fleet uniform. There was a smirk on his face.

"It is good to see you again Egypt." He smiled.

"How, what," I stood up confused. "How did you?"

"I don't need those silly means of transport you humans need." He patted me on the head.

"Human? Wait a minute, you mean you're not human?"

"Exactly, you win the prize."

"So what are you?"

"It would take too long to explain. Ask Jean-Luc when he gets here."

"How do you know my Dad?" This guy was starting to really creep me out.

"I've met Jean-Luc in my travels. Did you know that he's a bit of a grump, I mean; he never smiles when he sees me. Then again I guess I do kind of get on his nerves. Riker and-"

"Who's Riker?" I interrupted him.

"The first officer on the star ship Enterprise. Their up there right now you know."

"So the Enterprise is going to save us."

"You don't seem to remember the little bit of information I gave you at our last meeting." Q pinched my cheek. "You silly girl."

"'The road ahead is bumpy.' Nothing can be worse than the past six years."

"Be careful what you wish for. It might come true." With that, he smiled, snapped his fingers and was gone.

"Mon Capitaine." Q smiled as he appeared on the bridge of the Enterprise. "I come bearing good news."

Everyone stood up. None of them looked happy to see Q.

"What the hell do you want Q?" Captain Picard asked, warily.

"I come bearing news of the survivors of the U.S.S. Battlement."

"You mean that people actually survived that?" Riker questioned as he stared at Q. "Our sensors show that the ship was incinerated upon meeting the atmosphere."

"There you are wrong my dear Riker. If there were no survivors, then who did I just talk to, not a ghost I assure you."

"You mean you talked to people on the surface?" Picard looked at Q intently.

"Of course. There is a whole civilization on the planet. Twenty of your people survived the crash, ten are alive now. You see the natives are very protective of their new knowledge provided by Miss Picard and they really won't let her go. That is your dilemma."

"So how do we get them back?" Riker was getting anxious now.

"It is not my place to meddle with the affairs of humans." Q replied, innocently.

"That hasn't stopped you before." Picard remarked.

"True," Q admitted. "But Egypt is a very interesting person. I think that I will leave this matter to her. It was her who called you. Good luck, my friends."

Q bowed before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Hail the planet." Picard ordered. "Let's find out what's really going on down there."

"What do you want?" I asked the Ruler of Northern Roso while trying to hold back a yawn.

"You must speak with these people and tell them that you and your friends don't need to be rescued." He sneered.

"Why should I?" I sighed as I stepped in front of a view screen.

The message then came in. When the screen activated, I saw my father.

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the federation starship, Enterprise. We have received a distress call from the U.S.S. Battlement. We were wondering if we could possibly check the surface for any survivors." Her father said.

"Of course you may come down." The ruler smiled. "Please come whenever you wish."

With that, he cut off the transmission.

"Thought that you wanted me to talk to him?" I taunted him.

"Why should I let you talk to your father?"

"Your plan won't work. The only reason they're here is for us. Just let us go, you don't stand a chance against the federation."

"Says you."

Just then, columns of lights appeared in front of us. I recognized my father and Dr. Crusher immediately. They had a klingon and a very pale man with them. Dad saw me immediately.

"It is nice to finally meet you." The Ruler gave a very hospitable smile.

"I am glad that you have allowed us on your soil." Dad shook the ruler's hand.

"Miss Picard here," the ruler pulled me over to them. "Created the beacon herself, in order to show us how to make one when I decided to do space travel ourselves."

"Nous sommes en danger, aide, svp." I remarked.

"Captain," Dr. Crusher said. "What did Egypt say earlier?"

"Yes, she seemed very mysterious about it." Worf agreed.

"I think that we should contact the Enterprise and have them try and reach Star Fleet." Picard told them.

"But what did she say?" Crusher persisted.

"I believe," Data answered. "That she said: We're in danger, help, please."

"I will contact the ship right away." Worf told them. "Worf to Enterprise."

His communicator didn't work. None of theirs did.

"It seems that they are not the only ones in danger." Data remarked as they all looked up at the Enterprise.


	4. Old Enemies New Friends

I don't own Star Trek. Thank you to Star Trek Freak and It's me, get over it for reviewing chapter 2. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores!

Sighing, I made my way back to camp. The Ruler had decided that I wasn't a threat, so he allowed me to go back. Unfortunately, he'd had a guard escort me out of the city so I couldn't go and see my father.

That didn't help our group at all. The civil war on this planet was reaching its climax and we were in the middle of the battle zone. From everything I knew about Moroll, he would shoot us as soon as he would shoot a rebel. All of us were in extreme danger, and we couldn't do anything about it.

Soon, I reached the outer edges of the camp. The alarm system went off and I could hear the scuffle to see who the intruder was.

"You are trespassing." Kelly yelled at me.

Her voice came from a tree to my left. I grinned evilly before picking up a stick and throwing it into the tree. Ted came into sight and I heard Kelly come down from the tree.

"It's about time you came back." Ted remarked, walking over to where I was standing. "You were gone for five hours."

"Blame Moroll, not me." I said, leaning against the tree.

"So what did he want to talk to you about?" Kelly asked me.

"I have some good news, and some bad news." I told them. "Which do you want to hear first?"

"How about the good news?" Ted suggested.

"Alright, Star Fleet got our message and the U.S.S. Enterprise is here to rescue us."

"Do we want to hear the bad news?" Kelly asked as we headed toward the middle of camp.

"Moroll isn't going to let us go without a fight." I replied, sitting down in front of the fire.

Suddenly, I heard noise in the bushes behind us. As I turned, I felt something whiz by my ear. The thing put out our fire. Everything was dark and I heard someone come up behind me.

"Who goes there?" I growled, trying not to show my fear.

In response, I felt a hand clasp over my mouth. I struggled against it and even bit the hand. Whoever it belonged to let go and gasped in pain. Using that time, I stomped on the person's foot. This time, however, a heavy object made contact with the back of my head. A few seconds later, I blacked out.

* * *

Slowly, I started to emerge from the darkness around me. My head was pounding and I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on stone slab in a huge cavern. Gently touching my head, I slowly sat up. Everything suddenly became blurry and I pitched forward.

Someone caught me. I felt them steady me and I leaned against the wall. Everything slowly came into focus and I saw a young woman sitting in front of me. She was covered in dirt and had holes in her clothes.

"You shouldn't get up yet." She said in a cool voice. "That bump Moroll's men gave you was pretty serious.

"Who are you?" I asked as she got up. "Where am I? And where are my friends?"

"You ask too many questions." She poured a glass of water for me and handed it to me. "But I like you. My name is Altsoba; I am the leader of the Rebel Force. You are in our headquarters. Your friends are recovering in other rooms. You were in the worst shape of all of them. Now, my turn to ask questions."

"Fine by me." I replied, sipping the water.

"Who are you? And why did Moroll send his men to kill you?"

"My name is Egypt Picard. I'm a survivor of the U.S.S. Battlement crash six years ago. My friends out there are also survivors. As for Moroll, he wants us dead because I sent a distress call to Star Fleet."

"Who is this Star Fleet?"

"Star Fleet is, well I've never been asked that question before. I guess Star Fleet is a force of men and women of all species that explores the galaxy and interacts with different species."

"That is weird, my people have gotten off this planet, but that was before the war. Why did your ship crash."

"We were attacked. Originally the Battlement was to get people off of the planet Viridian Minor. There was a civil war going on and my father had put me on the Battlement to get me out of danger. We were attacked on our way to, my home planet, Earth."

"Why was your father on the planet in the first place? Was he fighting in the civil war?"

"No, my father is a Captain of a ship. Back then he was the captain of the Stargazer and now he is apparently the captain of the Enterprise."

"So, why were you two there?"

"My father was assisting in the peace talks between the two societies and I was there to visit him because we hadn't seen each other in months."

"I get it now. So has this Star Fleet come?"

"That's the interesting part about it. They have and that is why Moroll is worried. He thinks that they are going to take me away. I've been designing weapons for him. I'd probably be dead already if he'd tried to work them…"

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't fix one of his guns to save my life."

"So the weapons are duds."

"Yup. What makes this even more interesting is the fact that the Enterprise is the ship here and my father is most likely being held captive by Moroll."

"We need to do something about that."

"Huh?"

"We both have the same enemy, right?"

"Yeah."

"We can work together. The Rebel Force has been fighting Moroll for years; maybe you and your friends are just what we need to finally defeat him. What do you say? Want to help us?"

"Why not, we'd be killed if we tried to do it ourselves. Besides, ruining Moroll's day is too fun to do alone."

* * *

"What the hell is going on down there?" Riker growled to the Ensign in Cmdr. Data's chair.

"I don't know sir." She replied, looking at the controls in front of her.

"Hail the planet." He ordered.

"What can I help you with?" The sly face of Moroll came up on the screen.

"It seems that we have lost contact with our away team. Is it alright if we send another down, just to make sure everything is alright and to fix the communication systems?" Riker asked.

"Of course." Moroll grinned before the screen went to black.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light in front of him. When it left, Q stood before him. He was smirking.

"Ah Riker." Q walked over and patted Riker on the shoulder. "You are now the lone commander of the ship."

"What are you talking about Q?" Riker's voice was like ice.

"There is no real chance that Jean-Luc is coming back therefore, you are now captain. Let's celebrate."

Q snapped his fingers and party hats appeared on everyone's heads. A noisemaker was in Riker's mouth. He took it out and glared at Q.

"What have you done to the Captain?"

"Want to see for yourself?"

Q snapped his fingers again and they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

I sat on one of the beds, looking over a large plan of Moroll's palace. Suddenly, there was a commotion on the outside. Altsoba ran in and pulled me toward the door.

"Some strange people just appeared. They're foreigners." She said as she dragged me down the hall.

We came to a large storage room. There were a number of rebels on the outer rim, pointing their guns at three people in the middle. All three of them wore Star Fleet uniforms. My heart skipped a beat. I made my way toward them.

"Who are you?" The one that appeared to be the leader asked me.

"What is the serial number of the original starship Enterprise?" I questioned him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He looked at me confused.

"It will tell me whether or not you are really Star Fleet." I replied.

"NCC-1701." He responded.

"They aren't a threat!" I yelled to the rebels, who then lowered their guard.

"Who are you?" He repeated his question.

"Egypt Picard, and you three are from the starship Enterprise."

"We are. I'm Commander Riker, this is Counselor Troi and that is Lieutenant Commander La Forge."

"It is good to finally meet the Captain's niece." Counselor Troi smiled.

"He doesn't have a niece." I corrected her.

"Then how are you?" La Forge looked at me curiously.

"I'm his daughter."

"The captain has a daughter!" All three of them looked like they were in shock.

"Why else would I bring you all here?" Q's voice echoed throughout the room.

I turned around and saw him standing on a box. He had his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. His brown eyes seemed to gleam with joy.

"Why did you bring us here Q?" Riker demanded.

"Patience, patience Riker." Q scolded. "I am not here to talk to you. I am here to talk to Egypt."

"What do you want?" I asked, exasperated.

"To warn you and your friends," he gestured toward the rebels. "That Jean-Luc and the rest of them will not make it through the night. Remember, the road ahead is bumpy."

With that, he snapped his fingers. Altsoba approached me and looked into my eyes.

"What did he mean?"

"We need to defeat Moroll tonight." A dark look came over my face. "Or the away team will be dead by morning. This is our only chance, let's not screw it up."

A/N: Thank you again to my reviewers. In response to It's me, get over its review, the crew thought that Egypt was Rene's older sister, therefore, Picard's niece. Data and Worf still do not know that she is Picard's daughter, but Dr. Crusher does since she has known Picard for a while. Hope that clears up any confusion.


	5. Anticipation and a Judas

I don't own Star Trek. Thank you to Trekkie101 and It's me, get over it for reviewing chapter 3 (Old Enemies New Friends). Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores! Warning: Religious References, don't like, don't read.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Cmdr. Riker asked me as we headed toward the briefing room.

"According to Altsoba, Moroll's men attacked us and the rebels stepped in to prevent us from being killed." I replied, pushing a strand of hair back behind my ear.

"Why would they want you dead?" Counselor Troi questioned.

"Moroll thinks I'm a weapons genius." I laughed. "The only good those weapons would do would maybe knock someone out if they got hit with one."

I led the way into the room. Altsoba had shown it to me earlier, but I had to go inside. As I walked in, I realized that it was empty with the exception of Altsoba, who sat behind a table in the middle of the room. She smiled when she saw us and motioned for us to come closer.

"Where is everyone?" Riker questioned her.

"They are praying to the gods." She replied.

"The gods?" I looked at her curiously.

"You've never heard of them?" She looked shocked.

"I've heard of many gods, which ones are you referring to?"

"That is right; you're not from this planet." A small smile came over her face. "We worship five gods. Misu, the god of water. He is the one we pray to when the crops need rain. Damia is the creator of us, the goddess of nature. Soren is the god of war, a god we have been praying to a lot lately. Amora is the goddess of love. Lastly is the god of death, Hades."

"Why aren't you praying?"

"I pray to them every night. If the gods will us to win, we will win; if not…. Well, that is how they will it."

* * *

"Sir." A young man said to Moroll.

"What is it?" Moroll asked, impatiently.

"I have news of the rebels."

"Well what is it then?"

"They have Egypt Picard along with some members of Star Fleet."

"Hear that?" Moroll turned to a cell. "The rebels will break your men in to pieces."

"My men will be fine." Captain Picard growled. "Now tell me why you are holding us here."

"I believe Star Fleet will pay a king's ransom for you. And if they try and attack the planet, they'll just kill off rebels."

"You'll never get away with it." Dr. Crusher said.

"Watch me."

Suddenly, a flash of light engulfed the room. When the light receded, Q stood in front of Moroll. A smile came over his face when he saw Picard and the others in the cell.

"How fitting Mon Capitaine, that you should be held by your daughter's worst enemy."

"Who the hell are you?" Moroll fumed. "And how did you get in?"

"I come bearing news of the rebels." Q smirked. "They are rallying to defeat you."

"Let them try." Moroll scoffed. "Get out of here before I call the guards."

"Hah! Your nerve is commendable, but you are up against the most dangerous enemy off all."

"And what exactly is that?"

"I wouldn't trust anything that bleeds for five days and doesn't die." With that, Q snapped his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

"Altsoba." The door of the briefing room opened and three men walked in.

"It is good to see you all again." Altsoba smiled, standing up to greet them before turning to the rest of us. "These are three of our finest agents, Amadeus, Rashid, and Nemesio."

"It is good to meet you." Cmdr. Riker shook their hands.

"And you all as well." Amadeus smiled.

Amadeus was a young man, not much older than I. He had shoulder length black hair and kind eyes. His clothes were similar to Altsoba's, close fitting and dark.

Rashid was middle aged and seemed to carry a great burden. There were many lines on his face, both wrinkles and scars. His eyes were dark and almost, shall I say evil. Like the other two he had dark, close fitting clothes.

Nemesio really caught my eye. He was extremely handsome; he looked like that "movie star" from the twenty first century, Brad Pitt. His features were complemented by his clothes, which were different from the other twos', a loose sweater and baggy pants.

"Sir!" The door burst open and a young man ran in.

"What is it?" Altsoba questioned.

"There is a Judas in our midst." He replied, out of breath.

"A Judas?" Counselor Troi looked at Altsoba.

"Judas betrayed a man named Hakan to Hades. Judas was later killed by one of Mishu's floods." Altsoba informed us. "We have a traitor in our midst."

* * *

"Captain." Lt. Cmdr. Data looked curiously at Picard.

"Yes Data?" Picard asked as he sat on one of the benches at the other side of the cell.

"When Q came today, he called Egypt your daughter, but is she not your niece?"

"Well Mr. Data, she is my daughter."

"But Sir." Data continued. "According to records, you were never-"

"One does not have to be married to have children." Picard smiled.

"But then Sir-" Data was cut off.

"Permission to speak freely." Worf growled.

"Granted." Picard looked at him curiously.

"Data, shut up." Worf glared at him.

"Well then." Dr. Crusher smiled and sat down next to Picard. "What's next?"

"We wait."

A/N: I know it's short, I've been writing a lot of short ones recently….. Oh well. I thought it would be fun to have Worf growl at Data…. Hope everyone likes!


	6. Tension and Suspicions

I don't own Star Trek: The Next Generation. Thank you It's me, get over it for reviewing chapter 4 (Anticipation and a Judas). Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores! Warning: Minor character death, don't like, don't read.

I sat silently, looking up at the stars. There was only half an hour before we started out toward Moroll's palace. I'd decided to spend some time looking at the stars and thinking.

_This is insane._ I thought. _We're going in against the most powerful of all people on this planet. I mean I've done some crazy stuff before but never something like this. What if we fail? What if-_

"If you keep thinking like that, you will fail." Q's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What are you?" I jumped, surprised.

"I came down to see how Jean-Luc's little girl was doing before the big fight." His tone was taunting, but there was something in his eyes, some sort of compassion.

"Why did you really come here?" I asked softly.

"Danger is around the corner young one." His voice still had a hint of sarcasm in it as he looked at me, as a father would warn his children.

"I'm not surprised." I looked up at the stars.

"Aren't you frightened?"  
"Who wouldn't' be? But I need to do this to save Dad."

"Miss Picard!" Someone yelled.

I turned to see Amadeus hurrying toward me. He smiled and waved. Glancing over, I noticed that Q had disappeared.

"How can I help you?" I asked as Amadeus came to a stop in front of me.

"Altsoba said that you needed to get to the transport, we're leaving soon." He replied, pointing toward the transport bay.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled at him before heading towards it.

Amadeus matched strides with me and when I looked at him questioningly, he smiled.

"I'm going in on the transports with all of you. Altsoba doesn't want me to go on foot because of the chance I'll get caught." He said.

"Oh."

"So, where are you from?"

"Earth, it's a planet a couple light years from here."

"Really? Well, it must be better than this beautiful place."

I laughed.

"Do you always try and make people laugh?" I smiled.

"Only when they're as pretty as you are."

"You'll have to get through my father first."

"That won't be hard."

"Try someone who was stabbed through the heart by a Nausicaan."

"Oh, I've convinced men who have been pummeled by Klingons."

"And who sometimes quote Shakespeare?"

"No, never, but he can't be that bad."

I laughed again, a smile coming over my face.

"Up to your old tricks I see." Someone said from behind us.

"Like you would know Nemesio." Amadeus teased.

"Watch out for him." Nemesio warned teasingly. "There isn't a woman he hasn't charmed."

"You're not a saint yourself bro." Nemesio fell into stride with us.

"At least I'm subtle."

"Yeah right."

It was then that the transport base came into sight. The two men stopped talking and seemed to escort me inside. Once inside, I saw this huge transport ship in the middle of the hanger.

"This way." Nemesio led me inside the ship.

The inside of the transport ship was tight; there must have been at least a hundred people in there. Nemesio had me sit near the door. Then I noticed Cmdr. Riker and the others on the other side of the ship. A small smile crossed over my face as they practically sat on each other's laps.

"We're ready to go." Altsoba said as she sat next to me.

"Great." I replied, sighing. "This is going to be interesting."

"Very, there has never been an attack this big on Moroll and his men."

"Well, let's just hope we don't get killed."

"It is bad luck to tempt the gods."

"Only if they know you're tempting them."

"You are a very interesting person Egypt. You're either extremely crazy or extremely brave, I can't decide."

"A wise man once said that there is a thin line between reason and insanity. I'm teetering on the edge." I smiled. "Besides, it's better to be insane than stupid."

"Very true." Altsoba smiled as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sir." A guard entered the cell area.

"What is it?" Moroll asked, irritated.

"A message from our spy."

"Well what does it say?"

"It states that the rebels are on their way and that he is trying to get close to the girl."

"Very good. We should have them by sunrise. Hear that all of you, you're friends will be dead by morning."

"Not likely." Picard replied, moving toward the front of the cell. "My men will defeat you."

"Not when I have the upper hand." Moroll smiled. "You see Captain, your men have already lost, they just don't know it yet."

"It is not a warrior's place to give up." Worf added.

"Sure klingon." Moroll smiled. "Anyway, they're not going to have the chance to give up."

"Shall I send word to the men?" The guard questioned.

"Yes." Moroll smiled wickedly. "And tell them to take no prisoners, kill everyone."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"One of my men gave me information about our Judas." Altsoba informed me as transport ship headed toward our target.

"Oh really." I looked at her, interested.

"Yes, he said that it is one of three men."

"How reliable is this source?"

"Very reliable. I trust him with my life."

"Alright then, who are the suspects?"

"Rashid, Nemesio, and Amadeus."

"Why would any of them want to betray us?"

"Money, fame, government positions, Moroll thinks he can buy whatever he wants."

"He'll never buy us."

"What about those Star Fleet friends of yours? Are you sure they can be trusted?"

"Well," I laughed. "Moroll is holding their captain hostage and Star Fleet wouldn't be very happy if they found out that his senor officers didn't try and save him."

"What about you?"

"Moroll is holding my father hostage."

"Moroll has prisoners? Impossible, my source would have told me."

"I'm afraid your source isn't nearly as good as you thought he was." I smiled a little.

"How did you get this information?"

"It's a long story…"

"How long?"

"Six years worth. I'll tell you later."

"Anyway, why is Moroll holding your father hostage?"

"My father is the Captain of the Enterprise."

"Your father is a captain of a Star Fleet ship?"

"Yeah, actually I didn't find out until Riker told me. When we crashed here, my father was the captain of the Star Fleet ship Stargazer."

"Sir." Amadeus' voice interrupted us. "We're here."

The transport ship came to a stop, throwing me a little to the side. I followed Altsoba off and I noticed that only Cmdr. Riker, Counselor Troi and LT. Cmdr. La Forge followed us off.

"Why isn't anyone else coming?" Riker asked.

"They are going to distract Moroll why we get in." Altsoba replied, moving toward the palace.

"And what exactly are we going to do once we get in?" Riker persisted.

"I haven't thought about that yet." Altsoba stopped.

Laughter erupted behind us. I turned to see Amadeus, Nemesio and Rashid standing behind us.

"Leave it up to you not to think of a plan." Nemesio joked.

"I hope you can come up with one fast." Amadeus smiled.

"Um…" Altsoba looked pleadingly at me.

"Well," I thought for a moment. "Do we have working weapons?"

"Yes."

"I'm assuming everyone knows how to use them, then why we just bust in and kick some butt?"

"Alright then!" Amadeus yelled. "Let's do it!"

"They won't know what hit them." Nemesio added.

"Let's go." Altsoba led us toward the castle.

_Please let this work._ I thought as we reached the back of the castle. There was what sounded like gunfire in front of the castle. _The battle must have already started. We need to hurry._

Somehow, we got inside and were running through the halls without much problem. Apparently, everyone was busy with the fight out front. We managed to make it to what looked like the control room and Altsoba's men got to the control panels.

"Let's just hope they can keep the battle up." Altsoba sighed as we looked out a window.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The guard moved quickly into the prisoner's cellblock. He fumbled with his keys for a moment before unlocking the cell.

"Quickly, come." He motioned for Capt. Picard and the others to follow him.

"Why are you helping us?" Data questioned the man.

"I'm a spy for the rebels. They are attacking this place as we speak."

"About time I found you." A man's voice echoed through the chamber. "I was trying to figure out who Altsoba's spy was."

"You." The guard growled.

"Now, we can't have these prisoners escaping, now can we?" The young man emerged from the darkness.

"Traitor." The guard growled.

There was a flash of light in the chamber. When it disappeared, the guard lay on the floor, dead. The young man held some sort of weapon up to them.

"Come, let us finish this." He smiled, motioning for them to move.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where did Nemesio and Amadeus go?" I asked Altsoba as we watched the fight on the front lawn.

"They went to repair some parts of the computer. They'll be back." She replied.

Suddenly, the lights in the room flickered and then went out. A chilling laughter filled the room. I recognized it.

"You thought you could defeat me did you?" Moroll's voice echoed. "Well, let me tell you something, you failed. One of your own has betrayed you and now you have no choice to surrender. Right, my friend?"

"Of course, my lord." A sickeningly familiar voice echoed through the room.

"No." Altsoba and I whispered.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, and I hate to say that it probably won't get any better. We only have like 23 more days of classes and then 4 days of finals. Plus the fact that I'm going to be really busy. I hope not to make you wait as long for the next chapter.

P.S.- Because of the new rule on songfics aren't allowed. If you wish to read "Reflection", let me know and I will send it to you. (make sure to leave me your e-mail address)


	7. Reunion

I don't own Star Trek: The Next Generation. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores!

"Impossible." Altsoba whispered, falling back onto a chair.

"Are you alright?" I hurried over to her, she looked like she was about to faint.

"I can't believe he betrayed us. And all this time…" Tears were streaming down her face.

"We can't give up." Counselor Troi said, coming closer.

"No we can't." Riker added. "We need a plan."

"I doubt that your Star Fleet training has taught you how to deal with things like this." Rashid growled. "We're all dead."

"Not yet." I stood up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing is impossible."

"What do you know? You're a child."

"I've survived for six years here, in the middle of the battle zone. I've seen more battles than you have. Moroll thinks he has this battle won, so he'll be careless. Besides, we have the element of surprise on our side."

"But what can we do?" Altsoba looked up at me. "Nemesio and Amadeus took all of our weapons."

"We don't need weapons. We have brains, something they don't have."

"We could modify some of this equipment to become weapons." LaForge suggested.

"How soon could you do that?" I questioned.

"A few minutes at most."

"Excellent that gives us plenty of time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It seems that we have won." Moroll said gleefully.

"Yes we have." The traitor agreed.

"You won't get away with this." Dr. Crusher told them, straining against the ropes that bound her to a column.

The away team had been taken to the throne room, where they had been bound to different columns. Data and Worf had been threatened that if they didn't stay still, Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher would be killed.

Right now, they could tell that the rebels were in trouble. Since that man had said that he was the traitor, Moroll had seemed a lot more gleeful, especially when he heard the rebel's plans.

"This is all going to plan exactly. It is only moments before they surrender-" He was cut off as the view screen came on.

"Here we are Moroll." I said to his image.

"Indeed you are." He was smiling as he approached the view screen. "I suppose you are here to tell me that you are going to surrender."

"In your dreams." I grinned. "Operor non fatigo , nos es in nostrum via." (1)

Then I cut the transmission and turned back to the others.

"Ready?" I looked at all of them.

"Of course." Altsoba stood up and walked over to me.

"Excellent. Let the mayhem begin."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I crept slowly down one of the many corridors in the palace. Never have I ever been so scared. So much is on the line, and I'm afraid that this plan won't work. I mean, I've never really had any battle experience. Everyone seems to think that I'm capable, but I don't know.

"You start doubting yourself now, you will fail Egypt." I heard from behind me.

I spun around to see Q leaning against one of the columns. For the first time, he actually looked serious.

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason everyone trusts you is because you are a born leader." Q approached me.

"I'm a kid." I sighed. "Not a leader. I have no idea what I'm doing. The only reason they trust me is because I'm the daughter of Jean-Luc Picard."

"No, they trust you because you won't give up. That is what they need, and that is why they follow you. Besides, Jean-Luc would kill me if I let you die. Now, if you will excuse me I need to get Vash, I left her during the time of the Pharaohs. Goodbye Egypt, we will meet again."

With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. A small smile crossed my face as I shook my head. Turning around, I headed toward the throne room.

It took me only minutes to get there. When I reached the door, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, I kicked the door in and pointed my gun at Moroll. His face became sheet white.

"Surprise." I smiled.

"You won't get away with this." He gasped, his eyes darting around.

"Oh really?" I stepped closer to him.

"No, you won't." That familiar voice said.

I felt something cold against my neck. Sighing, I dropped my gun. Not even bothering to look back, I spoke to the traitor.

"What I don't get is why you would want to work for this creep, Nemesio. You would have gotten a lot farther with the rebels."

"Be that as it may, the rebels have lost. Accept that."

"Failure is not an option." I whispered. "Now!"

I spun around and knocked the gun out of Nemesio's hand. It flew to the other side of the room as several beams of light appeared in the room. Security officers from the Enterprise stood, phasers pointing at Nemesio and Moroll.

"You've lost Moroll." I said smiling. "I suppose you're going to surrender."

"Egypt." I heard Dad behind me.

"Daddy."

I turned around to see him standing next to the columns. There was a look of amazement written on his face. A small smile came over my face.

"I've missed you Daddy." I whispered, coming closer to him.

"I've missed you too Egypt." He pulled me into an embrace.

"Egypt!" Someone yelled from the other side of the room.

Turning quickly, I saw something that made me smile. Altsoba along with Riker, Troi and La Forge had come into the throne room. All of them seemed to be uninjured after the little adventure we'd had.

"Are you alright Egypt?" Altsoba asked as she reached us.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"Captain." Riker looked at my father. "Is everyone okay?"

"It seems so Number One." Dad glanced over at me. "And whose plan was this exactly? It was somewhat… dangerous."

With that last sentence he glanced over at me. However I didn't have to respond since something else came up.

"Altsoba!" Amadeus's voice came from behind us. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine." Altsoba replied. "What happened to you?"

That remark came after seeing his clothes. They were torn up and he was covered in scratches and cuts. It looked like he'd fallen into a forest of cactus.

"Nemesio." He grimaced.

"Well, at least everyone is okay." Altsoba sighed. "And to think that was the easy part. Now we have to rebuild this planet."

"I'm sure that the Federation would be glad to help." Dad told her.

"Thank you."

A/N: Yay, I actually worked on this story. I'd almost giving up hope that I'd even post another chapter. Most of this was written last night while I was on a Star Trek spaz. Anyway, please review, I love seeing reviews in my mailbox.


	8. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: The Next Generation, I asked for the rights to it for Christmas but no one would give it to me.

_

* * *

Six months later…_

"This place really has come a long way." I smiled at Altsoba.

"It has." She was beaming.

Since Moroll had been defeated six months ago, Altsoba had been made leader of Roso. She was doing an excellent job of rebuilding the planet. All of the cities were blossoming and it looked like there had never been a war. Many of the people said that she was the best ruler they had ever known.

I'd decided to stay on the planet to help with the reconstruction. The Enterprise was due back any day; they were going to evaluate the planet for possible membership in the Federation. When they leave, I'm going with them. I didn't know what I was going to do after I got back to Earth, but I knew I had to go back.

"I'm really going to miss you Egypt."

"I'm going to miss you too Altsoba. But don't worry, I'll come and visit."

"You better, or I'll send Rashid after you."

We both laughed. The old soldier had a kind heart deep down, but the exterior was as tough as a klingon. Since I'd been here, I'd gotten to know him better. He was a widower after twelve years of marriage, with no children. According to Altsoba, he had found her when she was a child and raised her. They were like father and daughter.

Amadeus and I had also gotten closer. Altsoba was telling me that she thought we'd fallen in love and I believe that she's right. Most of the time I couldn't get my mind off of him. The only thing that worried me would be how Dad would react. I'd never had someone I cared about like this before and he'd probably flip.

"Altsoba!" Rashid's voice broke the calm of the garden.

"Excuse me." She sighed before going over to see him.

I smiled and made my way over to a bench near the edge of the path. It was cold, but I didn't mind, the scenery was too beautiful.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" The voice made me jump, even though I knew it well.

"What are you doing here Q?" I didn't look at him; instead my eyes were glued to the many flowers.

"I thought it was polite for humans to say goodbye."

"Well then, goodbye."

"If I may, I'd like to say that you are a very intelligent young woman."

"Why thank you." I looked up, a bit startled.

"You're very welcome." He smirked. "And I must warn you, Jean-Luc probably won't like your new boyfriend."

With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. I couldn't help but smile. Looking up at the sky, I saw a shape approaching the planet.

_It must be the Enterprise. I can't believe it's been over six years since I've been on a starship. I hope I don't get sick. _She sighed. _Well, this is the end I guess. It's been a great ride but finally, I'm going home._

* * *

A/N: The end of Chapter 7 just didn't seem like a good ending. I hope everyone likes! 


End file.
